


Meet the Parents

by MissMouse1421



Series: Finding a Balance [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinner, Finding a Balance Sequel, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto AU, Nervous Sasuke, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone dreads meeting their significant other's parents. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his time of judgment has finally come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Huh... Got a little carried away on this chapter. Oh well. Longer is better??? (I still haven't figured out how much is too much and how much isn't enough. It's really up to you guys.) I hope you all enjoy it! Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to it. Alls I gots is my own plotsss.

 Sasuke felt his stomach do nervous flip flops as he closed the passenger door to Naruto’s car behind him and moved to the front of the vehicle, meeting Naruto half way. The blonde clicked the button on his key and locked the door before looking at his boyfriend. “You okay?” Naruto asked, eyebrow arched in curiosity. Sasuke scoffed loudly, the action obviously forced and out of character. “Pshhh. Why wouldn't I be? I’ve been to lots of meet the parents dinners before. This’ll be a piece of cake.” Naruto tried to fight back a chuckle as the both of them pretended that Sasuke hadn’t just told a blatant lie to protect his pride. “You sure?” the blonde asked again, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Because I’m starting to lose the feeling in my fingers.” Puzzled, Sasuke looked down between them and sure enough, Sasuke was gripping Naruto’s hand so tightly that the blonde’s fingers were starting to turn white. “Oh- sorry.” Sasuke quickly let go and took a step back. Naruto smiled fondly and shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. Look, I’m telling you. There’s nothing to be nervous about. Yes my mother is completely insane, but it’s the good kind.” 

“There’s a good kind of insane?” Sasuke asked skeptically. Naruto shrugged half heartedly. “Sure she can be a little eccentric at times, but she understands. I already gave her the run down about tonight so there shouldn’t be any surprises. And my dad will keep her in check if she gets out of hand. Just try to have a good time.” 

Try to have a good time.

It sounded so easy when he said it like that. Sasuke wished he could share Naruto’s jaunty attitude towards the whole thing, but no matter how many times he mentally scolded himself for being silly and juvenile, the Uchiha couldn’t shake this feeling of unease. Sasuke couldn’t stop thinking about the time he had introduced his brother to Naruto, and how Naruto had made a complete ass of himself because he was so nervous. Although, looking back now, it probably turned out to be in Naruto’s favour. If the blonde had strut into that restaurant, shoulders pushed back and head held in confidence, Itachi might have eaten him alive. Sasuke didn’t want his brother to get the wrong impression. Sasuke wanted Itachi to see the real Naruto, not some façade of what he thought he should be. In the end, Naruto’s honesty paid off. It may not have been the smoothest of introductions but it was real. That’s all Sasuke wanted to be. Real. He didn’t want to feel like he had to change to keep up with Naruto’s… _eccentric_ parents. But at the same time, he feared he might bore them to death because he was different. 

Try to have fun.

_Try to have fun?_

There was too much to worry about to have fun! Naruto told him it was going to be fine. _Great_. Sasuke trusted Naruto. He could try to latch onto that trust and let it be a comfort for the rest of the evening. After all, the only reason he was doing this was for Naruto. The blonde was confidant enough to bring his boyfriend along and introduce him to his family because he believed in them. In _Sasuke_. 

But no pressure or anything.

Sasuke was dragged out of his internal meltdown when Naruto started walking them towards the door, his hand still wrapped soothingly around Sasuke’s. When Naruto reached out and knocked on the door, for a split second Sasuke had the ridiculous impulse to make a run for it. It wouldn’t have been such a bad idea if they weren’t two towns over and Sasuke had even the slightest clue how to get back home. Not to mention Naruto’s tight hold on him. Looks like he was going to have to suck it up and do this for the one he loved. If Naruto could survive his overly protective brother, then surely Sasuke could handle a couple Uzumakis. 

 _Surely…_  

Not a minute later the door flew open revealing not Kushina or Minato Uzumaki, but Konohamaru, Naruto’s younger cousin. The boy smiled at their guests before quickly glancing between both men, suddenly looking very serious. Eventually his gaze landed on Naruto and the blonde watched in amusement as Konohamaru took a fighting stance in front of him. “On guard!” Konohamaru yelled before swinging a punch in Naruto’s direction. The kid wasn’t exactly tall and he could only reach so high, which was exactly why he was the master of cheap groin shots. Luckily, Naruto was fast to react and easily grabbed the brunette’s sloppy attack. Naruto spun him around into a loose choke hold, seemingly effortlessly while the brunette struggled to release himself. “Keep trying little buddy. One day you might actually land a hit.” Konohamaru continued to struggle for a few more seconds before begrudgingly giving up and letting his body fall slack. 

Sasuke watched the entire exchange in fond silence. It may not have been the most civil greeting between cousins, but Sasuke could see the real bond between the two of them. Konohamaru was right. They really were like brothers after all. 

After the two exchanged a couple of grins, Naruto released Konohamaru and nodded his head in Sasuke’s direction. “Say hi,” Naruto told him. Konohamaru turned and smiled at Sasuke. “Greetings fellow ninja!” he said while standing like a soldier, saluting up at the Uchiha. Sasuke chuckled and copied the younger boy’s actions. Just not as seriously. “Greetings.”Konohamaru looked smug as he turned around and headed back into the house, shouting out to his aunt and uncle, “NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE HERE!” 

Sasuke took a step into the threshold only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. “Fellow ninja?” Naruto questioned, looking both baffled and amused at the same time. Sasuke simply shrugged before walking inside, deciding there was no need to elaborate. He could practically feel Naruto smirking as he quickly followed him through the front door. 

Naruto's parents had a nice average looking house. On the first floor, a decent sized living room, big enough for a TV and some furniture, a big kitchen that was also used as a dinning room, and a bathroom in between. Upstairs, a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom. But it wasn't the amount of rooms or quality of the furniture that Sasuke was interested in. It was the decorations. The pictures hanging on the walls and the certificates of past accomplishments sitting on a shelf. The things that made a house really feel like a _home._ Sasuke could feel the warmth, the welcoming, the _love_ emanating from the walls. He could see it on Naruto’s face. A lifetime of fond memories rushing back, so powerful that Sasuke himself felt he had experienced them. It was hard to explain. You just knew this was a family home. After his parents passing, ‘home’ always seemed to be missing something for Sasuke. Of course, it wasn’t all bad. As long as Itachi was there Sasuke felt comfortable and protected. But his ‘home’ had never felt complete again. In a way, Sasuke figured he envied Naruto for what he had- what he still _has_. 

It was so easy to let feelings of jealousy take over, but when Naruto grabbed his hand again and giddily pulled him towards the kitchen, practically glowing with excitement, all those feelings just washed away into something better. Something pure. 

Appreciation for what he had now. 

And it was almost alarming how big a part Naruto played in it all. Sasuke wasn’t going to let himself spoil the evening. He had his brother and the love of his life on his side. What more could a guy need. 

Upon entering the kitchen, Naruto found his mother pulling a roast out of the oven while his father mashed a pot of potatoes on the counter, with the occasional help from Konohamaru. “Naruto!” Kushina shrieked excitedly when she looked up and noticed her son standing in the threshold. The red-haired woman dropped the roast onto the stove, flung off her oven mitts and rushed over to wrap her son up in an enthusiastic hug. “My baby is home!” Naruto let out an embarrassed chuckle and felt the blush on his cheeks when he noticed Sasuke staring at him with an amused expression. “Jeez Ma. Do we really have to go through this every time? I’m 22 years old. I ain’t a baby anymore.” 

Kushina pulled back and grabbed Naruto’s cheeks, squishing his face like she used to when he was a boy. “You could be 150 years old and I’d still call you my baby. Now shut up and introduce me to this handsome young man beside you.” And just like that the attention was on Sasuke, immediately replacing his smirk with a panicked deer-caught-in-the-headlights look. Naruto smiled fondly at his boyfriend before introducing him. “Ma, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, meet my mother, Kushina.” Sasuke smiled politely and let out a nervous, “nice to meet you, Mrs Uzumaki” before awkwardly extending his hand for a handshake. 

Kushina just smiled brightly as she pulled the Uchiha in for a tight hug. Sasuke was surprised but managed to fight back his unease and carefully hugged her back. Naruto was ready to lecture his mother on personal space, but she pulled away just in time, sensing Sasuke’s discomfort. “Well aren’t you just the cutest little thing. And no need for formalities, sweetie. Kushina is fine.” Sasuke simply nodded, not sure what else to do with himself. It was at this time that Minato decided to jump in and introduce himself. He wiped his hands off on a dishcloth before standing up and walking over to the three of them still standing in the entrance to the kitchen. Naruto and his father exchanged knowing smiles before sharing a brief hug of their own. As Minato turned to face Sasuke, the Uchiha braced himself for another out-of-his-element hug, but to his surprise (and slight relief) Minato gave him his hand instead, greeting the Uchiha with a warm smile. 

“Welcome to our home, Sasuke. You can call me Minato. It’s nice to meet you.” Sasuke appreciated not being put on the spot and shook his hand with a bit more confidence. “You as well. Thank you for the invitation. I’m sorry I couldn’t  have come sooner. I’ve been... busy.” 

It wasn’t a lie per say, it just hadn’t been the whole truth. Sasuke _had_ been busy. He was always busy, but he and Naruto both knew this hadn’t been something high up on Sasuke’s to do list. He didn’t mean to be rude, and it wasn’t as if he didn’t want to meet them, he was just scared and shy and so stupidly in love with their son. If Naruto’s own parents didn’t approve, what did that say about Sasuke? 

“Well,” Kushina said clapping her hands together to get everyone’s attention, “dinner will be on the table in T minus 30 seconds. Why don’t you boys take off your shoes and coats by the door then come and get yourselves settled in.” 

“Sure thing. Just keep an eye on that one or there won’t be any potatoes left.” The four adults turned to catch a glimpse of Konohamru licking his fingers. Having been outed, Konohamaru stuck his tongue out at Naruto as the blonde led Sasuke back to the front door. “So? Whadda  think?” Naruto asked casually once they were out of ear shot from the others, simultaneously reaching for Sasuke’s coat to put in a near by closet. Sasuke bent down to unlace his shoes while he replied “as far as first impressions go they’re...” Sasuke paused to find the right word, “welcoming,” he decided on. 

Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little disappointed that Sasuke didn’t seem to be having as good a time as he was. Of course, the night had only just begun. There was lots of time to break the ice. 

“You’ll warm up to them,” Naruto encouraged gently as the two of them kicked their shoes off to the side. “Trust me, I felt the same way meeting Itachi. Just takes a little time is all.” Sasuke nodded seeming to be a little distracted as Naruto closed the closet door and started his way back to the kitchen. “Wait.” Naruto turned back around at Sasuke’s request and was immediately greeted with Sasuke’s lips on his own. Pleasantly surprised, Naruto rested his hands on Sasuke’s hips and just let himself enjoy the contact. When Sasuke pulled back, Naruto cupped his cheek and gently rubbed the skin with the pad of his thumb. “What was that for?” he asked fondly. Sasuke pulled out of his hold with a shrug. “Good luck. I need all the help I can get.”

“Well in that case.” Naruto dived back in for another quick peck on the lips, instantly bringing Sasuke’s nerves down to a tolerable level. He visibly relaxed when the blonde pulled away, shoulders sagging comfortably and a quiet sigh escaping his lips. “Better?” Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded before putting on his game face. “Let’s do this.” Naruto couldn’t help but grin at Sasuke’s ‘going to war’ attitude. Once again the Uchiha proved to be braver than he gave himself credit for. Naruto was damn proud to call him his boyfriend, and even prouder when Sasuke held his head high and marched on ahead without him. 

Tonight was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

 

Back in the kitchen the table was set and everyone was getting ready to sit down in their respected seats. Sasuke hesitated for a moment, unsure of where he was supposed to sit, but thankfully Kushina directed him to sit on the left, closest to Naruto. Minato sat at the head of the table, like many men do, Kushina at the end, and Konohamaru on the right, facing Naruto and Sasuke. 

Kushina encouraged them all to dig in and they did just that. For awhile, the Uzumaki’s engaged in comfortable small talk, Minato asking how things were going at the apartment or Naruto wondering how the rest of the family was. Sasuke was more than happy to just sit and listen, but he also enjoyed the opportunity to observe and study them. The way Naruto interacted with his parents was so different than Sasuke and his folks. From what he could remember, their relationships had always been more formal. But Naruto talked to his parents like he would talk to anybody, cracking jokes and catching them up with any gossip he could think of. They seemed more like friends than parents. But Naruto had made it very clear that they could crack the whip when it was needed. There seemed to be a healthy balance of both friendship and parenting. If the ending result was Naruto, then maybe Sasuke would apply this technique to his own kids some day. He was sure he and his brother could have benefited from a bit of both. Maybe then they wouldn’t have grown up to be such sticks in the mud.

“So Sasuke, it’s just you and your brother. Is that right?” 

So much for just observing.

Time to be social.

“Yes, that’s right.” Minato nodded thoughtfully. “Naruto told us about your parents... We’re very sorry to hear of their passing.” Naruto cleared his throat loudly and asked his mother to pass him the butter, obviously trying to change the subject to something a little less personal. Sasuke didn’t mind though and smiled politely at Minato. “Thank you. I appreciate it.” 

“So what are you studying Sasuke? Naruto tells us you’re aiming to be a teacher.” Sasuke turned his head to now look at Kushina. She seemed genuinely interested in Sasuke’s response. And Sasuke was just thankful she asked about something he knew like the back of his hand. “That’s right. It’s mostly a wide range of different English classes. But I also take philosophy, psychology, and public speaking classes. It’s all necessary for getting a PhD.” 

Kushina looked impressed although Sasuke couldn’t understand why. He didn’t think what he was doing was anything special. “No wonder you’re so busy. Do you have a favourite subject?” 

“I wouldn’t call it my favourite... but psychology has been pretty interesting.” 

“Least favourite?” Sasuke turned his head again to answer Minato. He was sure he was going to get whip lash by the end of the night. Or at least a good crook in the neck. “Public speaking.” There was no hesitation needed in his answer. “It’s a required skill, but I’m afraid it’s not one of my strongest qualities.” Konohamaru grinned from across the table, sensing an opportunity to mess with his cousin. “Why don’t you ask Naruto to help you? He never shuts up anyway.” Minato and Kushina chuckled but there was no malice behind it. They were all used to the teasing by now. 

Sasuke turned to smile at Naruto but his smile faltered when he realized Naruto wasn’t laughing. In fact, now that Sasuke thought about it, the blonde had been considerably quiet since they sat down. Since they started talking about school. 

_Oh._

Sasuke knew school was a sensitive subject for Naruto. The blonde wasn’t happy with what he was doing and he had no idea where it was all leading to. Naruto had confided to Sasuke some of his worries over the past couple of weeks, but Sasuke had a feeling he had only scratched the surface of Naruto’s true feelings. Now he felt guilty for showing off. 

But as always, Naruto bounced back in a matter of seconds. The shift was so subtle, Sasuke didn’t think anyone else had even noticed. “At least I can throw a proper punch, _expert ninja_ ,” Naruto teased, grin back in place. Konohamaru looked personally offended at having his well-earned title mocked by the older man. Kushina and Minato looked at their son, both equally puzzled. “Expert ninja? What are you talking about?” Minato asked. 

“ _Nothing_.” 

Sasuke and Konohamaru both looked at each other in shock having spoken in unison. Naruto snorted and fought back a giggle as his cousin and boyfriend ducked their heads and tried to hide their blushing cheeks. 

Some secrets were just better left unsaid.

* * *

 

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. By the time dessert rolled around, Sasuke’s belly was full and he was easily joining in on the conversation. Sasuke was genuinely having a good time. He had only just met these people and they had already accepted him as one of their own. Even Konohamaru seemed to enjoy his company. The kid wasn’t so bad in small doses. Sasuke was glad Naruto was there to take some of the pressure off. 

After they were finished, Sasuke offered to help clean up, but Naruto pulled him away claiming he had something to show him. The blonde grabbed Sasuke’s hand and led him upstairs, down the hall, and into the first room on the right. It was obviously a bedroom, a decent size with a queen sized bed, a nightstand, a dresser and a TV set up in the corner hooked up to different kinds of game consoles. The walls were a murky green decorated in posters of different athletes and bands. Sasuke assumed it was where Konohamaru stayed when he came to visit, but when he looked over and saw the nostalgic look on Naruto’s face it all became clear. 

“This is your room,” Sasuke stated. Naruto scratched at the back of his head and looked away almost bashfully as he replied “heh, yeah. Thought you might get a kick out of seeing it. I was one cool cat back in the day.” Sasuke couldn’t explain it, but now that he knew it was Naruto’s childhood bedroom, the one he grew up in... somehow he felt special. Like this was some kind of honour. 

Sasuke didn’t know if he would have the nerve to share his childhood bedroom with Naruto. It was long gone now of course, house sold after Sasuke moved out and Itachi decided he wanted a fresh start. It was humbling how much the blonde trusted him. “It’s very...” Sasuke gazed around the room, purposefully keeping Naruto in suspense, “you. I like it.” Naruto looked so damn pleased with himself one minute then completely mischievous the next. He sauntered over to Sasuke, a flirty smile on his face as he snaked his arms around his waist and pulled Sasuke close. “You know... It could be kinda fun to fool around in here.” Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck deciding to play along for the time being. “Is this one of your fantasies?” he asked playfully. “Maybe. Only one way to find out.”

“And I suppose we’re just going to ignore the fact that both your parents and little cousin are downstairs and are very capable of hearing everything that goes on in here.” 

Naruto looked like he had the wind knocked out of his sails and immediately fell into a pout. “Thanks for the reminder,” he grumped sarcastically. Sasuke smiled for a moment before taking on a more serious expression. “Are you okay?” he asked, “you didn’t say much at dinner.” Naruto’s eyes immediately fell downcast and Sasuke could practically see him curl in on himself. “I’m fine” is what he said but they both knew it wasn’t the truth. “You’ll figure it all out. You know that right?” Sasuke didn’t elaborate because he didn’t have to. Naruto knew what he meant. All he could do was nod and pull Sasuke in for a hug. 

Nothing more was said on the subject. 

* * *

 

The evening came to a close faster than expected and soon enough Naruto and Sasuke were at the door saying their goodbyes. “You better come back to see us,” Kushina said as she pulled Sasuke in for one last hug, considerably less awkward than the first, “if you want dirt on Naruto, I’m your gal.” Sasuke chuckled and nodded before pulling back. “Thanks for the tip.” 

“Well now you’re never coming back,” Naruto said pulling out from a hug of his own with his father. “Well then don’t you bother coming back either,” Kushina said in a sing song voice. Naruto faked hurt by putting a hand to his chest like he had been punched. “Harsh.” 

“But fair.” Naruto rolled his eyes and pulled his grinning mother in for a playful hug. “Be safe driving home. I’ll call you on Thursday.” Konohamaru had been standing quietly behind his aunt and uncle waiting for them to finish so he could have his turn. Minato bid them farewell, reminding Sasuke once again that he was always welcomed before heading back into the kitchen to help his wife with the clean up. Naruto looked down at his cousin before letting out an exasperated sigh. “Well, I guess I’ll see you around, kiddo. And next time you go in my room don’t leave your dirty dishes everywhere. Despite what my mother may have told you, it is still _my room_.” But Konohamaru wasn’t looking at Naruto. He was starring at Sasuke. Rather intently for a 10 year old. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question. 

“I saw you,” Konohamaru said as if that explained everything. 

“Saw what?” 

“In the hall. I saw you. You were kissing.” Naruto and Sasuke exchanged an uneasy glance before looking back down at the child. Naruto wasn’t really sure how to approached the subject, but Konohamaru seemed more than happy to speak for him. “Are you dating Sasuke?” The question was aimed at Naruto this time. He didn’t hesitate to answer. He had nothing to be ashamed of. 

“Yeah, I am.” 

“Like Sakura?” Naruto cringed for the both of them. “No. Nothing like Sakura. Better. _Much_ better.” Konohamaru’s expression was unreadable. For a moment, the two men feared that he wouldn’t understand. He hadn’t exactly been exposed to this kind of relationship at his young age. In the grand scheme of things, it didn’t really matter what Konohamaru’s opinion was of their relationship. It wouldn’t change how they felt about each other. Naruto’s only fear was that his cousin would treat him different. Maybe they wouldn’t be as close as they were now. Yeah, Naruto poked fun at him, but he loved his cousin all the same. It would suck if their partnership was ruined because of something the kid just couldn’t understand yet. 

However, true to the nights unpredictability, Konohamaru surprised the both of them with a challenging glare. “I can take both of you. Just wait and see! You won’t know what hit you!” Relief flooded through Naruto and he showed it by grinning and ruffling the brunette’s hair. “We’ll hold you to that, buddy. Now go help clean up.” Konohamaru responded with his tongue sticking out again  before closing the door on them. Naruto shook his head and chuckled. “Little shit,” he chided affectionately as they headed towards the car. “Kid’s gonna get his ass kicked one day. Mark my words.”

“As long as you’re not doing the kicking I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” 

The two climbed in the car and buckled themselves in before Naruto put his key in the ignition and started the car. Naruto didn’t pull out of the driveway right away. Instead he waited until Sasuke looked at him with those big, curious, ebony eyes. The impulse was too strong to resist and Naruto finally let himself say what he had been thinking all night. 

“I love you Sasuke.” 

Sasuke didn’t look shocked or overwhelmed like he sometimes did when Naruto took him by surprise with the confession. This time his face relaxed and his lips curved into a gentle smile. “Me too... And I look forward to coming back. I think your mother and I are going to get along splendidly.” Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure you will.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So Happy Valentines Day to all of you lovely people :) My love and appreciation for you all is endless! Now I wanted to ask you guys something that I wasn't too sure about. As you all know, Finding a Balance has been seriously lacking in the smut department and yes, I have started to regret my decision of not writing any! So my question for you is this: do you want me to spice things up with a little bedroom fun? ;D If you're interested, I may even go back and add in Naruto and Sasuke's first time. The only reason I'm hesitating is because I thought it may be a little weird to write smut in the sequel when there isn't any in the original. Eh, I'm probably being dumb. Let me know what you think in a comment anyway. Alright, that's it for this chapter. See you in the next!
> 
> Also I tried to write ‘Minato’ and auto-correct changed it to ‘Minnesota’. So that’s something that happened. *Snorts*


End file.
